Neurological trauma, orthopedic injury, and joint diseases are common medical problems in the United States. A person with one or more of these disorders may lose motor control of one or more body parts, depending on the location and severity of the injury. Recovery from motor loss frequently takes months or years, as the body repairs affected tissue or as the brain reorganizes itself. Physical therapy can improve the strength and accuracy of restored motor function and can also help stimulate brain reorganization. This physical therapy generally involves one-on-one attention from a therapist who assists and encourages the patient through a number of repetitive exercises. The repetitive nature of therapy makes it amenable to administration by properly designed robots.